


Who am I ?

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye now realises that Jiaying was not actually her mother and keeps having these dreams. Dreams that tell her a story and try to lead here somewhere but is she willing to go? May is hiding a secret and attempts to deter Skye away from the secrets but what will the Cavalry do against the Hacktivist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmartin4194](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmartin4194/gifts).



Who Am I?

She was walking through the city but she knew that something was different, she knew that something didn't fit. The lady that held her hand didn't feel right , she saw through other kids eyes how they looked at people who they loved, she could see who was a parent and who was a friend but she knew from this lady something didn't was not and would never be the same.

Once they made it back to their home she stood at the door and as the little girl put her hand on the door knob, her other hand was released. She turned to look and watched in horror as the woman walked away. The little girl started to run after the woman was begun screaming and shouting her name, ‘Mel Mel, where are you going?” but the woman didn't turn nor stop and when the little girl turned back she saw nothing and was alone. She stood in the middle of the street as the tears begun to fall, she looked around saw nothing and no help of any kind. Something drifted and moved her hair….

Skye shot up in her bed , sweat pouring down her body and her t shirt drenched as she attempted to catch her breath. She reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a glass of water gulping it down like her life depended on it. Once she had drained the glass she sat there gathering her thoughts and trying to deal with her reoccurring dream. She had this particular dream many times each bit shorter or longer than the last, she sometimes got to grab the woman shoulder or she fell or she didn't even speak before she woke up. She wanted to find out what was going on as something in her life had never felt right and something was missing. Until joining shield she had never actually belonged anywhere nor with anyone, here it felt like home but that still didn't mean that something was not out of place. 

She got up to go and have a cup of tea before she went to have her morning Tai Chi with May, she knew that she needed this as the dream had left her edge. She was just beginning to find out who she was and that she was ‘gifted’ but she didn't want to lose control and extreme agitation or anxiety can do that to her. She got her vest and shorts on and proceeded towards the kitchen. 

She was just walking down the stairs when something on the radio caught her ear, 

“It is so hard to see the rainbow, through glasses dark as these. Maybe i’ll be able from now on, on my knees. ohhhhhh i am weak. Ohhh i know i am vain. take this weight from let me spirit be …. unchained.”

She stood there and listened to the words describe part of who she was in essence she did feel ungrateful. She had people that cared for her , a home , food and clothes on here back. These were things that people took for granted as she knew that other people in parts of the world did not even have these but something felt heavy on her heart which sometimes affected the mood that she was in. It was times like these when her powers were unpredictable as she found it hard to control what she was feeling. 

She went to the gym area and saw that May was already there. It was just before 5 am in the morning so it didn't surprise her. May would have probably been there since before 4 and waiting for her as not everyone rose as early as the great Melinda May. She approached up behind her and went to put a hand on her shoulder to let her know that she was there but forgot to call her name. Before Skye could utter a late syllable she was already on her back staring up at the ceiling. May had grabbed her wrist , twisted her arm and swept her legs from underneath her leaving a sprawled Skye on the mats gasping for air as the landing had knocked the wind out of her lungs.

May got onto her knees down by Skye's side, “What the hell Skye?!!! What were you thinking? Me !!! Me of all people you creep up behind. Are you insane? I could have broken your arm and then how would you use any powers when you are in pain? Skye I am so angry at you right now.”

May dropped her hand to help Skye up, emotions flickering across her face but not slow enough for Skye to read. Her eyes went soft, warm and void of emotion in 5 seconds or less but Skye knew that something was wrong but pressing May for information was never a wise idea. Skye knew the only reason that she had the upper hand in their last fight was because she used her powers against her, in a fair hand to hand combat May would wipe the floor with her as she had just seen from putting her hand on her shoulder. She knew that May had been through some awful stuff including Bahrain in her time but not what could caused a reaction such as that, it was simple hand on the shoulder that nearly got her arm broken and the looks on her face. What was May hiding? 

After Tai Chi the feeling of easiness still hadn't gone away and something that May had say “ Me of all people?” why would she ask a question like that ? May never referred to or acted like that , she just use to shake it off or look like the world didn't bother that hard face exterior but something wasn't settling with Skye.

Skye took a shower and got changed into everyday clothes. They were not on a mission but putting the New Shield back into an order was a priority and Skye was organising the electronic files and security. When Coulson and May looked in on her she looked like she was hard at work but if someone looked actually at her posture it told a different story. She was hunched over with her arms over her stomach protecting herself and her emotions as she was reading the information on the screen. She was actually reading case files but she was going deeper and deeper into the missions surrounding her birth and trying to find out who this lady was that frequented her dreams. She thought the little girl was her but she wasn't sure , she never got to see the faces only wake up with the intense emotions and attacks that she had to control. She intended to find out who she was and started the search from there in Shield Archives.


	2. Digging may not bring results.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is starting to do what she does best, hacking the shield system like its a game but what is she going to find?

May felt nervous and that was something unheard of and more rare than sightings of the yeti but she knew that something was not right. She could not believe that Skye had seen the emotions flickering across her face, she use to hide them so well and yet when it came to Skye she felt the maternal instinct rearing its ugly head. May knew that she had done the right thing since the day she was born and been protecting this secret ever since, she didn't want her in danger from this as well as being an inhuman. May went looking for the other accomplice in this matter and she knew just where to find him.

He was sat in his office, the exercises sprawled on this desk from Jemma to help the recuperation of his body and his new hand. He had found it easier than he thought to get use to having the mechanical hand , the fact that Jemma had done such a spectacular job had everything to do with it. It adjusted to his body temp, the strength of his grasp and everything that he could want. However, no matter how good it was, sometimes it just didn’t feel like his own. The memories of what had happened swirling around his head and what Mack had done. He didn’t hold a grudge against Mack because if it wasn't for him he wouldn't be alive to tell the story or love anyone. He held onto that even in his darker days when he wanted to die or he got angry because he felt like a freak.

He was watching his hand open and close, feeling the muscles in arm adapt to the mechanical item. It was relaxing ‘open’ ‘close’ ‘open ‘close’ his breathing adjusting to the rhythm that he had started but his peace was disturbed when he heard a knock at the door. He yelled ‘come in,’ and his eyebrows show up as he saw who had walked through the door. Melinda May stiffly entered, jaw squared , shoulders hunched and looking everything like the Melinda May that he did not know. He knew something was wrong due to the fact that she had knocked on the door for a start. Every since he had been an agent he had not once seen her knock on the door, she walked into the room like she owned the place and made sure that people knew she was there if that was her intention.

She stood in-front of his desk and he waited for what felt like ages because she didn't start to speak straight away, it was though her brain had not quite caught up with what her body was doing. She raised her face to look at him and he could see the turmoil warring in her eyes and he knew the conversation that had been avoided for so many years was going to come head on.

Down in her room, Skye had just finished her Tai Chi to try and centre herself before sitting back at her desk and was typing away. She was hacking away bit by bit at the records that had been protected. She knew that they had the best security as she helped adapt it but they had added a few tricks that even she did not know about which was making things a bit harder for her to get through. She was looking at May’s records from her time in Shield and connecting it to her the time that she knew she was born. Parts of her records had been redacted but no idea why, she walked straight through the firewalls to Bahrain but she would never let May know. Skye was many things but would not hurt people intentionally not even with their darkest secrets and she knew that was one where May carried so much guilt and shame.

Several hours later she got through one of redacted extracts in May’s file to find that she had given birth to a baby girl but there was no mention of what happened after. Nothing about where the baby had gone, if she had lived or anything that remotely let someone know that May had given birth at all. Skye had a feeling that there was a link between the missing pieces of the file and the missing pieces in her life, she just knew that she had to keep going so for once her life she would feel complete. This missing feel, this hurt would go away and she would then know who she really was and that is what she needed especially now.

May was pacing up and down the room giving Coulson a headache, 

“What are we going to do, Phil? she cannot find out anything about us it would blow the whole world apart. We had to do it , there was no other option. I didn't want to leave her there but we had no choice. I never in my whole life wanted her to go into the system but it was either that or we lose her. Did we have an option? please phil give me some guidance.”

Phil was looking at her the sorrow and the guilt singing from her like a sad song but only Phil could hear it. It broke his heart and he knew that this could end in disaster but he intended to get the happy ending that everyone deserved. He stood up and grabbed May holding her so tightly that she could feel their hearts beat as one , the rhythm fast and chaotic as their whole world was beginning to unravel. 

Phil knew eventually the Skye would find out that she was not the only inhuman in the family but that her family was actually a hell of a lot closer then she thought. It would be the biggest explanation of her life but would Skye or Daisy whatever she chose to be called, would she accept it? or would she turn on them and break May’s heart cause of what they had to do. The only thing that he did know was, Skye was not going to stop for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you @lmartin4194 for being my beta and @mandylou67 for being my inspiration and the best guide ever <3 <3 <3


	3. Is it real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is starting to remember things and filling gaps that here new powers have created. May is slipping and remembering what she had closed of long before. Who are they really? Will it last?

Phil left May in the cock pit thinking things through including about what Skye was going to find out, he knew that he needed to dig into matters and see what she knew and work from there. There was no way that this would end well but at least he would be able to soften the blow.

It was only 6 am and he knew that Skye would be asleep as she slept in on weekends when she had the chance especially as was only just starting to get back into a decent sleeping routine. As he was walking he saw something on the top floor on the edge of balcony. He didn't know what she was going but something didn't feel right. He stood on the floor below and shouted, “ SKYE SKYE !!!”

Nothing , not even a turn in recognition nor anything flickering on her face and he knew there and then that she was not awake or not herself. Ever since skye had been learning her new powers weird and not so wonderful things had been happening. He could see that he was sleepwalking or hallucinating he just needed to get close enough to stop her from doing anything stupid in her sleep.

“Leave me alone, I want my mammy. I won’t let you take me , leave us alone,” and with that Skye let out a high pitched scream and leapt off the balcony but before she could take flight May came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. Skye begun to fight, kicking and punching as though her very life depended on it. May grabbed hold of her and no matter how much she lashed out, she was not letting go. Phil watched with surprise as May begun to cry and he could hear whisperings coming from May but it was a moment he wouldn't break for the world.

“Wǒ de bǎobèi , Wǒ de bǎobèi (my baby), I will always catch you when you fall. I let you go before but I will do my best to guide you from a distance, I promise you.” Phil knew that things had got a thousand times hard and the he hard a beautiful noise. He watched in awe she started to sing a song she had once sang to her as a baby.

“When I look into your eyes , its like the watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise oh there is so much they hold. just like the old stars i see that you've come so far to be right where you are. how your is soul? I won’t give up on us, even if they skies get rough ….”

Suddenly the floor fell from beneath May as she felt someone stirring , she looked down to see that Skye was now coming to and flickering her eyes open. Fear flitted across her face and Phil jerked his head, an indication for her to leave. She jumped over the bannister onto the floor below,

“Show off… What was wrong with the stairs?” phil muttered to himself and smiled.

*** Moaning and Murmuring ***

Phil cupped her head and steadied her on his lap until she came around and when she opened her eyes she could see the worried and tentative Phil Coulson, Director of Shield staring back at her.

“What happened?”

“I think we have something to talk about don't you skye? How long have you been sleep walking?”

Skye looked down, Phil could see that there was something that wasn't right something that she was telling him. 

“It isn't sleep walking, I feel as though it is real. Like I have done it before and it was a part of my life but I keep trying to make out the woman’s face but she never looks right at me. I just know that she is protecting me and I know that it looks a lot like May. Yeah it is dumb as May didn't know me before I came to Shield. Right?”

 

She looked at Phil and waited for an answer but didn't expect the delay in his response. Phil suddenly found her pyjama bottoms considerably interesting and started picking at the stitching that had come lose. She put her hand on his, “Help me up, i think we need to talk and something that I need to show you Phil? I have a feeling that you know more about my parents than you are willing to let on.”

Phil let out a massive sigh of relief, he might be able to delay or soften the blow some more as Skye was absolutely clueless as to his part in this. She had no idea the sacrifice that they both had made to ensure her protection and how close they had come when John Garrett had been on bored. He had found out that she was their biological Shield and Inhuman, that was why he had offered her to Hydra. What better way to kick it to Shield and to Phil than to offer a weapon and a daughter all at once to the opposition and watch as the fireworks exploded.

They got back to her room and she found her feet, starting to get dressed he went and made cup of tea for them both. When he returned he found her sat at the table with her laptop waiting for him and the explanation that he was going to give.

He sat down in-front on her and saw Melinda May’s records on the screen and parts of it had been un- redacted. The colour drained from his face as he saw what parts she had been looking into….

“Parts are missing from both my records and May’s at exactly the same time… I have done a full look yet but you know I can Phil. Now are you going to help me or tell me something? or do I keep  
…..”

She didn't get chance to say much else as he head snapped back, he eyes went black and the room begun to shake, objects dropping and smashing on the floor. Phil grabbed hold of Skye protecting her neck and praying for an answer to what to do ….

“I can feel her. I can feel my mother’s fear and pain….”

Skye’s eyes went back to normal and she looked at her hands bloody and bleeding with the glass in her hand. Seems that there was a side effect to the power that they had yet to control but he knew that Skye would want answers and soon he would have to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Muriel for being my beta and to @mandylou67 for my inspiration and guide. <3


	4. What was then but this is now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is starting to remember but what is she remembering ? will it help to find out who she is? What will Phil and May have to say?

***IN THE PAST***

“Do you think its a good idea?”

“Phil we have to do this for her. They knew who we are and it is only a memory block nothing that will cause permanent damage. When her powers come through as she gets older do really want a target painted on her back cause of us? What do I have to offer her?”

He looked at the little bundle wrapped in her arms, a Damson coloured blanket protected the bundle snuggling against her cheek tucked against the chest of her mother.

Phil knew that she was right and it was the best for all of them, he was targeted after being brought back from death, worked for an agency whose lives were shrouded in secrecy affording very little for family and then there was May. May’s repertoire was far bigger than his but the list of enemies was there and if Shield or Hydra found out that she was inhuman, what would they do?

He watched as May was gently rocking Skye to sleep humming a lullaby, the babies eyes drifting closed to the sounds of gentle tune. The baby breathing to the sound of her heartbeat as she ran her fingers down her face , Skye sensing a mothers touch above all else. This was a memory that he would lock away forever, something that he would use in his darkest hours to get through the worst of the pain. It would the last time that he saw the mother and daughter together before the little would never realise who she belonged to.

A bullet seared past Phil's face into the wall at the side of May…

***PRESENT DAY***

“AC, AC. Are you with me?” 

He realised that he was say back in the room with Skye but had unwittingly in front of an inhuman drifted into memories. He knew her abilities were partly seismic (earthquake-producing) but he also knew that vibrations in the earth were not the only thing that she could move. Rumours before she came to Shield were people suffering headaches and other related symptoms when she was angered and they were near by but that Skye was immune to the vibrations. He didn't know what else that she could do and he didn't want to risk telepathy as something else that had been unlocked.

“Where you go?” Skye put her cloth covered hand on top of Phil’s looking at him with concern in her eyes. Skye knew that he was hiding something but she was not sure why or what it was about.

“Why won’t May look at me? and Why could I hear her singing?” Phil didn't say anything, closely inspecting the table. He did his damn best to hide his surprise, he thought that she had been unconscious when she was in May’s arms but apparently she had been more alert than they had given her credit for. How was he going to get around that?

“What you mean Skye?” He tried to feign ignorance but was doing a piss poor job of it.

“When I lost consciousness and was slowly coming round, I could tell you were there I could smell your cologne but I could hear a woman singing and unless Jemma has a fetish for black it was not her. Now AC why was she there? She was suppose to be doing Tai Chi last time I was aware and was no where near me…”

“You were sleep walking Skye, how did you know where anyone was when you're asleep?”

“ AC, I have been doing some digging and starting to put bits and pieces together about my past and who I am. I know that what you think you're doing is protecting me but you know I can dig my way through most things. I trust you and I always have , I have no idea why but when we first met I knew that I could trust you with anything but if you're going to stop me I would rather you tell me now than lie to me.” Skye had both her hands round a mug of tea and ran her index finger round the rim of the cup forming circles as silence hung in the air.

“How far have you dug?” Phil’s voice had an air of nervousness and he knew the time to come clean was sooner than he thought.

“I know about Bahrain and the years before, I know that she gave birth to a little girl that was moved from the Shield facility and miraculously vanished into thin air as there is no record post that point anywhere in Shield about May giving birth to a girl. It was around the time that I was born. I have been have visions if you will of times that I am not sure if they're real or not. The tune that she sung in her native tongue when you thought I was blacked out, I have heard it before but I do not know why and I know what part it means Coulson. So whilst you were making the tea down in the kitchen I did some checking to find that It is a mother’s prayer of protection for her child. Now why is it that May would sing that for me? What is it that I am not remembering?” 

Tears had slowly begun to run down her face, hurt, longing and frustration seeping down in the little drops of pain on her face. Phil knew that Skye had always worried about where she belonged and that Shield would one day leave her. Now that she is found to be an inhuman it is something that has surfaced stronger than before.

“You need to understand Skye, that at the time not only was May in danger but Shield was in chaos between the corrupt politicians trying to build helli-carriers and then out of the blue word was found out about you. You need protection and to be aware from anyone that wanted to harm May or Shield cause they would come after you and use you as a target. You ever had the happen? Watch someone or even your own family use you as a target to bring another person to their knees? That was something we were not going to let happen no matter what the price was.” Phil looked ashen and sullen with fists clenched, he put one hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Letting it ring and lifting it up to his ear, “Melinda, we all need to talk…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Muriel for being my beta and @Mandylou67 for being my guide and inspiration - could not ask for anything more <3 <3


	5. The past and the future will shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past and few are making themselves know but will everyone can the answers they hope for? Or will chaos be laying in wait?

May knew from the crackling over the phone that Phil was not alone, there was only one person on the bus or in Shield facility that could screw with atoms like that. She knew from the way that the phone was crackling that her time had come and Skye wanted the answers that she had hidden for years.

May put the bus on auto pilot and took what felt like the longest walk of her entire life, each causing a heavier and sinking feeling of dread. What if she didn't understand? What if she left? What if she hated her? Usually May didn't give a rat’s ass if people hated her or not but how would you feel if the hate came from your daughter because of decisions you chose to make that were not purely for her benefit? May knew that the main reason she did it was to protect Skye but also to make sure that she didn't have to look out for her for the rest of her life more than what she already did.

The clunk of her boots on the stairs sounded louder in her head and she approached the door that was ajar, fear gripping her heart like a glove. She stood in the door way not saying a word, her heart in her throat and waited.

Skye did not even look at her but she spoke, “Hey May, come and have a seat, let’s talk?” there was an edge to her voice that made May feel like it was an interrogation more than just a simple talk. No one can ever say that May backed down from anything, so she pulled out the chair and took a seat in Skye's room across from her so she could stare her in the eye and be honest.

“So why is it you keep appearing in my dreams? Why can I hear you singing and I remember the lullaby that was sung to me when I was young and you sung it? I keeping getting flashbacks from memories I know nothing about, why is that?”

At the last statement May’s head shot up and the shock was plain on her face, she had clearly not known that the progression of Skye’s powers would affect the block that she and the elders had put on her to prevent her from remembering or using her powers that came from being an inhuman. They could tell that this plan had backfired as that was the lullaby she had sung to her for a few months after she was born and that was twenty plus years ago. What else had this power unlocked?

The vibrations on the glass table started to increase in severity and she looked up to see Skye had her head down but she was trembling. Coulson hadn't said anything yet but he was waiting for a signal from May to tell him to act on the matter. She felt her headache slowly beginning to increase, the throbbing at her temple becoming more painful than annoying and she saw Skye now had her eyes directed at her. It felt as though someone was in her head shaking all the atoms of her brain at an epic speed causing the headache of the century to occur.

“Skye, what are you doing?” May couldn't help but let the nerves and concern surround her voice. She knew that Skye would never intentionally hurt her but when her emotions got the better of her she could cause some serious damage. She did not want anyone to be a casualty of this situation that was both her’s and Coulson’s doing.

She leant across the table and grabbed hold of Skye’s hand, “Please Skye stop this, I need you to calm down before we talk. I will explain everything to you but you need stop this princess. I cannot concentrate whilst my head feels like it is going to explode.” She rubbed her thumb in a circle at the top of Skye’s hand trying to calm her racing pulse, as she had done when she was a baby. It was the one thing that she knew soothed her when she was stressed or agitated. Her other hand came to her face a rubbed from her temple down to her neck, a slight pressure yet sent a wave of calm from the mother to the daughter a connection that no matter how many years had passed was still there.

“You left me ….Why did you leave me? Was I not what you wanted …..”

“Skye” She put her hand up on Skye’s face and with all the power she had, looked her in the eyes and hoped that the message was loud and clear. 

“Of course you were what we wanted, you were everything and more that we could ever have asked for.”

“Why did you leave me? Why, if I was all that, would you leave me a dot in the system.”

“We didn't know that is what would happen, we trusted them to make sure you were safe but would not know who we were.”

“YOU TOUCHED MY MEMORY!!! NOW THAT IS WHY I CANNOT REMEMBER?? WHY THEY ARE COMING IN PATCHES - WHAT DID YOU DO? ”

Suddenly the entire room was vibrating, objects exploding around the room. Glass shards shattering through air and catching Coulson at the side of the face. He put his hand to his face but May was more concerned with Skye, the look on her face was utter fury.

“You I say I was enough and yet you change me, make me forget who I am and watch me become what people want me to be. You say you care for me and yet you blocked my memory. How dare you say you care for me and yet I am damaged? How has that helped me? I have power soaring through that has been uncapped and no idea how I am supposed to deal with this and yet I find you have changed my memory. You say I was enough, you say you wanted me and yet you allowed this to happen to me. You turned your back, when did you last check on me in the system….. TELL ME THAT?!!!”

May and Coulson’s hearts broke in two, as Skye dropped to her knees in floods of tears the room vibrating but dulling. May dropped down and grabbed hold of Skye just as she had done before and took all the pain that she was giving, she knew she had done wrong but only now was she seeing the depth of the pain that had been caused. Coulson put his hand on May’s shoulder and listened as May sung her heart out, calming her little girl her baby once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you mandylou67 for being my beta, my guidance and the best inspiration anyone could ask for <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @lmartin4194 for being a super beta and @mandylou67 for being my guide. One in a million people these are <3 <3 <3


End file.
